Snakes and Whatnot
"Snakes and Whatnot" is the second episode of the third season of Banshee and, therefore, the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It aired on January 16, 2015. The episode is written by Executive Producer Jonathan Tropper and directed by Co-Executive Producer Loni Peristere. Plot As Lucas and Carrie case the tunnels under Camp Genoa, Proctor and Rebecca find themselves in a territorial faceoff with two rival drug suppliers and, later, are threatened by a pair of Chayton’s thugs. Lucas and new deputy Billy Raven pay a visit to a decidedly unfriendly Kinaho bar. Carrie tries to end a relationship with Col. Douglas Stowe, who may be misrepresenting the amount of cash in Camp Genoa. Gordon hits rock bottom before resolving to turn his life around. Synopsis Lucas, Carrie, Job and Sugar start planning for the military base heist. Carrie breaks off her affair with the base's commanding officer, Colonel Stowe – but not before Lucas discovers their connection. Reformed Neo-Nazi Kurt Bunker comes to the Cadi seeking a deputy job, but Lucas tells him it's already been filled. Proctor, Rebecca and Clay Burton are visited by Ohio gangsters, looking to resolve the drug territory dispute that emerged in Proctor's absence – but Rebecca's impulsiveness leads to a bloodbath. When Proctor's mother fails to show for their regular meeting, Proctor learns she's fallen ill. As her condition deteriorates, Proctor takes her off the farm and into his home, where Brock's ex-wife, Emily, comes to work as a hospice nurse. While Proctor attends to his mother, Chayton sends his men to abduct Rebecca, but Burton intervenes and their mission fails. Following up on the attack, Lucas and his deputy Billy Raven visit the Kinaho reservation and scrape with a group of Redbones at the Dog Iron Bar before Aimee King – Raven's former colleague at the Kinaho Police Department – arrives and breaks up the fight. She takes them to meet her lazy boss, "Yaz" who warns Lucas to stay out of Kinaho affairs. Deva shows up at Lucas' doorstep. When he doesn't know what to do with her, she storms out. After she leaves there's another knock at the door – a surprise visitor who trains a gun on Lucas' face. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates * Hoon Lee as Job * Rus Blackwell as Gordon Hopewell * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Deputy Siobhan Kelly * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Geno Segers as Chayton Littlestone * Afton Williamson as ADA Alison Medding * Langley Kirkwood as Colonel Douglas Stowe Guest starring * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Chaske Spencer as Deputy Billy Raven * Meaghan Rath as Officer Aimee King * Odette Annable as Nola Longshadow * Tanya Clarke as Emily Lotus * Tom Pelphrey as Kurt Bunker Co-starring * Jennifer Griffin as Leah Proctor * Alpha Trivette as Israel Proctor * Michael Harding as Jim Cage * Ari Blinder as Martin Cage * Ricky Russert as Tommy Littlestone * Graham Wolfe as Haddock * Sheena Zadeh as Daria * Carlos Guerrero as Karl 'Yaz' Yazzie * David DeSantos as Spatch * Tania Borreli as Sue * Tamara Austin as Dr. Lewis * Jackson Beals as Anders * Surely Alvelo as Jenny * Jared Losano as Notie * Drea Garcia as Petah * Trinity Wright as Hurit * Anthony Nanakornpanom as Viho * Hans Marrero Jr. as Songaa * Mark Hicks as Captain Richard Murphy Cast Notes Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3